A graphical user interface (GUI) is the primary means for exchanging information between a user and a computing system. For example, members of an enterprise typically get most of their information from a portal, which includes a GUI as an access gateway to various information sources, and which can be graphically tailored for each user. In another example, a GUI can provide controls for the look-and-feel and functionality of applications executed by the computing system. Such controls are often provided in one or more discrete graphical windows provided in the GUI.
Information objects provided in a GUI can be grouped according to any number of arrangements. Such arrangements can be logical, hierarchical, or based on any other relationship. For instance, an “options” window for configuring a word processing application can provide a number of user-selectable boxes that are grouped by function within different areas of the window defined by lines or borders. Or, a file directory can be displayed as a “tree” showing a hierarchy of topically-related components.